


Simple day?

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy day for Hollstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple day?

**Author's Note:**

> Because after this ep, we NEED fluff. So, here's my contribution. I love you creampuffs <3 RIP and take care!

It was just a simple morning like the other when Carmilla woke up, spooning Laura in her sleep.  
But she remembered that today was not just a simple day. It was Laura’s birthday. Thinking of that, Carmilla got off the bed to make them breakfast.  
She cut some fresh fruits and made pancakes. She put everything on a tray. Without forgetting the hot cocoa for Laura and some "soy milk" for her.  
She went back to their bedroom, waking Laura up slowly with kisses.

“-Good morning, sleepyhead.  
-Morning. You’re supposed to be the sleepyhead. Why are you awake before me?  
-I made you breakfast.  
-Well thank you.  
-You’re welcome cupcake. And happy birthday.  
-Oh, I forgot it was my birthday. Thanks Carm.”

Laura took Carmilla’s face between her hands and kissed her slowly.  
Carmilla then took the tray and put it on the bed so they could share breatkfast. They smiled at each other and kissed too.

After their breakfast, Carmilla turned to give her a little present. 

"Happy birthday cupcake"

Laura took the little red box in her hands and opened it. There was earrings in it.

"WOW thanks Carm they are beautiful!!" Laura smiled and kissed her

Sadly, Laura had to get ready for her day. Because her birthday came on a week day and she had to work. She's a journalist now. So she left Carmilla with one last kiss.  
During the time Laura was at work, Carmilla had a lot of things to do. Grocery shopping and cooking, mostly.  
When Laura came home at 7pm, she found Carmilla in a beautiful suit.

"Dinner will be ready soon my dear" 

Then they kissed. Laura took a quick shower and put on a red dress.  
Then they went on their roof, because yes when they chose their apartment they chose one with an easy access to the roof.  
Carmilla had bought a little table. A rose’s bouquet was on it. The sun was going down. It was beautiful. Laura’s smile grew bigger. 

"OMG Carm, it's wonderful" They kissed  
"Anything for you, my love"

Then they sat. Ate a delicious meal cooked all by Carmilla  
And before the dessert, Carmilla told her she had one last presents for her

“Since you liked the earrings, I thought you'd like something to go with it" 

Then Carmilla picked another red little box from her pocket. This time she stood up and went on her knees. 

"Laura, you make me feel alive and make my days with you the brightest. I want you as long as I can next to me. Will you marry me?" 

She opened the box and Laura saw a ring matching the earrings Carmilla gave her this morning.

"YES! YES! YES I WANT TO MARRY YOU CARMILLA KARNSTEIN!!!"

Then Carmilla stood again. Put the ring on Laura's finger and took her face between her hands and kisses her passionnatly

"-Happy birthday again Laura!  
-Thank you Carm, I love you  
-I love you too, cupcake"


End file.
